The Confession and the Rejection
by Blissfull Belladonna
Summary: when sakura and itachi go on a mission what happens when he messes up and then confesses to her something she didnt expect. ItaOOC. Non-massacre. i was in a rush so if it sucks sorry. R&R. PLEASE. will be a sequel. I own nothing! nothing i say! hehe...


_Hi, everybody I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. This is a ItaxSak story so if you don't like this pairing I advise you not to read. Please read and review._

_Itachi: 23_

_Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: 18_

_Kakashi: 32_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************ _

Missions, Love, and Controversies. . .

She had always known that she wouldn't always be on the same team as the other members of team Kakashi but it was still weird to not have her main teammates with her. As much as she hated to admit it she missed Naruto's hyperactive personality, the way Sai would start fights but still hold his unemotional façade. She even missed Sasuke's silent treatments and Kakashi's pervertedness and the little orange book that never seemed end.

Though the thing that really got to her was the fact that her commander for her recent missions has been none other then Uchiha Itachi, the supposed child prodigy. Having been on his younger brothers team for the past six years she had seen him a few times but this past year they had been assigned may missions together. Now that they had gotten to know one another she couldn't help but to note that he was even more handsome then his younger brother. In fact Sasuke was a child compared to the elder Uchiha.

Through out the past year they had become pretty good friends and they would frequently talk about her work at the hospital, training, or the recent missions they had done. Then there were also times when they would just sit and not say a single word and just enjoy each others company. It took her a while but she soon realized that she had started to fall in love with him. Though she knew he didn't feel the same and that Sasuke wouldn't be happy about it she decided to keep her feelings locked away.

They stood at the gates for a few more minutes all, wearing their ANBU mask, waiting for the last team member, Yuki, to arrive. When he finally showed Itachi cleared his thought to get everyone's attention, "Alright now that we're all here want to run the plan by you all you just make sure everyone understands it."

"We are to arrive in Suna by Friday afternoon and immediately with Kazekage, which is one of the reasons you are here Sakura. The Hokage told us that he trust you above all else with things concerning his people and we need that trust if our mission is to succeed." even though she couldn't see his eyes she knew that he was looking at her and she was glad to be wearing a mask so it hid her blush. "After our meeting with him we are to stay in the city to see if can scope out who has been selling information to sound about our plans to combined our armies. Does everyone understand."

"Hai," everyone answered in unison.

After a few seconds though Sakura asked the question that had been eating at her for awhile, "What is the other reasons I'm here?"

"The Hokage didn't tell you?" when she shook here head he replied simply, "Your too seduce the information out of the more stubborn targets."

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath.

_Four days later:_

"Target sited I'm going in_,_" Sakura said, into her earpiece, as she slowly made her way over to the V.I.P section of the bar. She stopped a few feet away as she stood on the dance floor making sure that she would catch her targets eye as she danced seductively to the music.

"_Be careful," _Itachi's voice said through the other end. He was on the other side of the club and could see Sakura though the man she was to trying catch the attention of was nowhere in site.

He watched as she spun her hips slow and sexy to the beat of the music, he couldn't help but hold his breath and she looked directly at him giving a slight nod to let him know that the target had seen her. He nodded back and moved closer so he could use his sharingan and warn her if he made any funny movements.

Sakura moved over to where the target was standing and started to act as though she was into him. Though the more she talked to him the more she could feel a pair of glaring at the back of her head. Within seconds of getting the feeling she felt Itachi's chakra spike and then quickly die down. _*what is he doing the idiots gonna blow our cover!*_ her inner screamed as she sweet talked the man before her.

After about an hour she made her way the ladies and then slipped out to meet Itachi, " what were you doing? You dropped the guard and let your chakra be sensed. He clammed up didn't give me one ounce of information because he knew you were there he jus. . ." she was cut off when a pair of lips came crashing down onto hers.

When he pulled back she could do nothing but stare. Though she came out of shocked state when he spoke words she didn't think that he would ever say, "I love you."

"What?" she finally breathed out as she took a step back.

"I love you." he went to take a step forward then stopped. "I know you feel the same so there is no need to hide it. Go out with me."

"You. . .can't love me. We cant do this Sasuke is one of my best friends and he wouldn't like this. I wont hurt him to be wi. . ." he silenced her again with his lips. Thought this time she leaned into it and slipped her arms around his neck before she pushed him back. "Don't we cant do this and we're not. We are going to finish this mission and then we are going to go home and forget all about this."

He watched as she stormed away not missing the way she wiped at her eyes to clear away some tears. He knew that his brothers friendship meant a lot to her but he couldn't give up like that. She may forget it but he wouldn't.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Hey guys! I know it wasn't that great but I had to write this so the main story would make a little more since. The sequel will be up as soon as I can get some time off. Check ya later!_


End file.
